mcpvpfandomcom-20200213-history
MCPvP Wiki talk:Requests for adminship
Hey guys i have been playing mcpvp servers for a long time now. I have bought lots of stuff off you guys and without you guys my days would be boring so guys I really want to make my time much better by becoming an admin/mod i would be really thankful if you guys gave me the chance to become one of those two thanks guys and i also make videos on mcpvp my channel is http://www.youtube.com/iiClaasicHD so thanks guys. My IGN: is CalumMcc7 I can be admin on mcpvp??? Hello stuff of mcpvp Im here asking to be an admin of these servers, I can make live streams (after x-mas because I will have my pc gammer) and I will catch all of these hacker that are I will record them and e-mail the videos to my_apple or Wiki_KiKi etc...And I have very good pvper abilityes so I can make huge teams on Hunger Games make giveaways and those amazing things that admins can do.Im actually vip on the servers and I im rank Pro you can see my status at mcpvp.com And My youtube channel! youtube.com/ATheLeoPeruvianHero .I hope you to belive in me. IGN:speedcell PEACE!!!!!!!!! 01:41, December 14, 2012 (UTC) I'd like to become admin hy, I'm a poweruser in mcpvp servers. My IGN:player_2002 I have played 333 games and I have 6 wins. My status is Vip I was often killed by hackers. I hate hackers I'd like to become admin. Hello Staff Of Mcpvp Umm i Was Wondering If I can help out the community by adminerating the hunger games servers ive been playing with my friend and been noticing lots of forcefield/aimbot peaple hacking and wondering if i can help out this is a great pvping server and would suck if a new guest whould come to this server and think we dont take care off this server if its possible for me to help out my Ign Is Wonderclown or Skype name Or Contact Is jony0888@yahoo.com or Jony0888 thanks for Ur time I would love to be a admin/moderated I would love to be a admin/moderated The Mcpvp Staff doesn't run this wiki, go on it, nor listen to your cries for admin they don't take applications for admin, if you are lucky, they will make you a mod, but it is difficult to become one of the mods on mcpvp. if you want to apply go to the for mod on the forums, but don't expect them to automatically except you. admin request mcpvp-fan hello mcpvp ive been watching videos of abuse of admins/moderator and i think its wrong because they've been given a chance to be an admin/moderator and they just abuse they're power and ive also been playing mcpvp hg and seen an utter ton of hackers lately so please can i become an admin i have already signed up for moderator but i thought if i could become an admin i could help other people on the servers i hope you consider this and i am 13 years old. thanks ign:grovario1235 Mcpvp-fan (talk) 13:09, December 9, 2013 (UTC)s